Is There Life Out There
by rebanellsays
Summary: Basically just Reba's personal/career life from the beginning. Co-written with Danae (ohmissreebs on instagram)
1. Can't Even Get the Blues

"Jerry why don't you ever play me a song like that!" The redhead exclaimed, looking over at her producer, Jerry Kennedy, as the up tempo music filled the room.

Jerry looked at Reba shocked. "Would you record a song like that?"

"Yeah! That could be my first number one record!" Her eyes lit up, a smile sprawling across her face.

"Come on Reba." He ran a hand through his dark hair. "This isn't you."

"Exactly!" Jerry i'm the 'Queen of Waltzes' this would help me out big time!"

He sighed. "What is it you're getting at?"

"I want this song."

Jerry pursed his lips, tapping his pen against the table as Reba sat in her seat anxiously. He finally nodded and the redhead broke out into a grin. "Alright." He agreed. "I'll give you this one."

Reba let out a small squeal and he quickly cut her off. "But. This id a one time thing. If it goes well, we'll take it from there."

She nodded her head enthusiastically. "It will. Thank you so much Jerry, you won't regret this." She looked at him determined.

"I'm already starting to." He'd already switched his attention from her, focusing on the files in front of him. "We'll record on Wednesday. Now get."

Reba couldn't contain her grin as she left the room, practically skipping down the hall as she made her way to the front entrance of the building.

...

"Hey."

Reba smiled at her husband as she entered the motel room, slipping off her coat. "Hi." She grinned excitedly at him.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at his wife's eccentric attitude. "Why are you so happy?"

"Baby I got good news." She sat down next to him at the foot of the queen bed, placing her hand on his knee.

"Did the recordin go well?"

"Well we didn't record, we-"

"You didn't record?" Charlie cut her off. "Reba that's the only reason we drove all the way here to Nashville."

"Baby just listen to me." She placed a gentle hand on his cheek before he could get too worked up. "We're gonna have to stay for a couple more days."

"Reba-"

"Just listen." It was her turn to cut him off. "I found a new song, and i'm gonna record it on Wednesday."

"What do you mean a new song?" He pulled her hand away from his face, standing up and walking away from her disgruntled. "You said we'd be here no more than three days. I want to go home."

"I know, but this is a great opportunity for me!"

Reba sighed seeing his mood wasn't changing. She stood up, gently pushing him down into the nearest chair, settling herself on his lap. "Baby I want to go home just as bad as you do." She spoke softly. "But this song could really help me out."

Charlie reluctantly wrapped his arms around her waist, softening just a bit as he felt her fingers delicately trailing up and down his arm. "You didn't even consult me on this."

"It was a in the moment situation. Jerry was gonna give the song to somebody else, I had to act quick." The frown remained on his face, making Reba do so as well. "Charlie, this song is perfect for me. It's upbeat, and fun, and completely different from what i've been doin. I really think it will give me the push i need to get to the top."

Charlie sighed, looking up into his wife's hopeful eyes. "Fine, but we leave as soon as you're done recordin it."

Reba smiled. "Deal." She leaned down and kissed him, her heart pounding with excitement.

...

"Well this time ain't no different, no sun up in the sky, sittin' on the back porch clouds are rollin by uh-huh. Oh, this is where it oughta rain."

Jerry bobbed his head along to the music, watching as Reba sang in the booth. He turned to Charlie who stood besides him, nodding in satisfaction. "I wasn't too sure about this, but i think it could be a big hit."

Charlie nodded his approval, crossing his arms. "It's a good song for her."

Jerry focused his attention back on the redhead, her vocals blending with the song perfectly. "I think this could be the one."

"The one what?"

"Charlie if this song goes well, I think she has a real shot at making it big."

Charlie stuffed his hands in his pocket, raising an eyebrow. "Do you really believe that?"

"If this works out, then yes."

Charlie turned back towards the booth's window, starring intently at his wife as she finished up the last verse. "Well i'll be damned."

"You wanna hurt me but it's just no use, I can't even get the blues.


	2. I Wouldn't Wanna Be You

Reba's breathe hitched in her throat as her eyes latched onto her husband at the bar...and the pretty blonde right next to him. Her voice cracked and she cringed, her eyes darting back to the crowd in front of her. She clenched her hands, her palms sweating as she tried to focus back on the song. Her eyes drifted back to the bar, her voice fading as she watched the blonde place a hand on Charlie's knee, twirling her hair and giggling.

The band all glanced at each other as Reba's voice became barely audible. Narvel shook his head, mouthing 'Keep going' as her voice faltered in and out over the speakers.

Reba's eyes were completely glued

to the two. She stumbled over her words and missed the next few lines when Charlie's hand made it's way to the small of the blonde's back and he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"BOO!"

Reba's eyes snapped back to the crowd, her voice freezing.

"GET OFF THE STAGE!"

Her heart began racing as people continued to boo, her eyes meeting

Charlie's. She jumped back as someone

in the audience threw a cup of beer, breaking eye contact with her husband as she ran off stage, leaving the band in shock.

Charlie cursed, slamming his bottle down on the bar as he heaved himself up. He pushed his way through the crowd, making his way towards the restrooms. He knocked on the woman's bathroom. "Reba?"

Charlie sighed, getting no response. "Reba?" He called out louder, turning around and opening the door to the storage room. He sighed again, seeing her sitting down on a crate, her head in her hands.

Charlie squared his shoulder, placing his fists on his hips. "Why are you cryin?"

Reba wiped the tears off her face. "I'm

not cryin."

"And I believe that." He scoffed out.

Reba glared up at him. "Just go away."

"What's wrong?"

"Isn't it obvious." She crossed her arms looking away from him.

Charlie let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand over his face. "Would you grow up."

Reba looked up at him shocked, holding back more tears. "Excuse me?"

"Grow. Up." He enunciated. "Not everybody is going to like you. Just deal with it. We've spent to much time and money for you to quit now."

"I didn't say I was quittin!"

"Than stop actin like a two year old." He headed for the door.

"That's not why i'm upset Charlie." She stopped him.

Charlie grit his teeth, turning to face her. "Then what is your God damn problem?"

"I saw you with her?"

"With who?"

"That stupid blonde girl!"

"Oh Jesus Reba, are you serious?"

She glared up at him. "Yes i'm serious. Do you really expect me to be happy about MY husband talkin to some jailbait tramp."

"We were just talkin."

"Well it didn't look like 'just talkin'."

Charlie shook his head. "I don't have to explain myself to you. I will talk to whoever i want, when ever i want." He headed towards the exit again, stopping in the doorway. "I'm gonna go get the car, and i'm leavin in ten minutes whether you're there or not." He left, slamming the door behind him. Reba wrapped her arms around herself as tears began falling down her face, hanging her head.

"Shit." Narvel swore as he knocked over a glass of water. He set down the two amps, pushing the equipment and chords away from the growing water spill. He looked around, sighing when he didn't see anything to clean it up with. "Hey man." He stopped one of the passing bartenders. "Is there any rags or somethin layin around?"

The bartender looked down at the mess, rolling his eyes. "There's a utility closet down the hall, second door on your left. Maybe when your done here you can clean up your mess on stage."

Narvel gritted his teeth, biting his tongue as he walked away. He headed down the dark hallway, opening the door to the storage room. "Oh...hey."

Reba quickly stood up from the crate, wiping at her face with her sleeves. "Hey, Narvel. What's up?" She forced a smile.

"Just lookin for these." Narvel walked across the small storage space, picking up a set of rags. He gave her the same strained smile she'd given him. "You ok?"

Reba slowly nodded, feeling her face get warmer and her lip quiver. Narvel uneasily walked over beside her, and patted her back. "Reba, you're gonna make mistakes on stage, it's bound to happen." He told her, as a few tears ran down her cheeks.

She shook her head, quickly wiping them. "I know."

"If it helps, most of the people out there are just a bunch of stupid drunks, so you had a bad night." He sighed as he watched another tear slip down her face. "Reba, you never cry. You're a strong woman, this isn't you." He said looking at her seriously, as she avoided his eye contact.

She looked up at the ceiling.

"The ole' "i'm going to look at the ceiling so no more tears fall trick eh?" He smirked, shaking his head.

"Narvel, this isn't funny! I don't have room for mistakes. Not when my career is just taking off!" She said, tears freely rolling down her cheeks now.

He nodded, "I know, but it was going to happen sooner or later."

"Narvel there could have been big business men out there for all I know, this could have been a huge opportunity for me." She said trying to prove him wrong. He nodded confidently. "Reba, anyone in that room knows you have talent. And yes you choked but non of those people could have done what you just did. This is just the beginning of something great." He said looking at her straight in the eye.

"You really think I have what it takes?" Reba asked nervously. He nodded, "I know you do. You just have to want it bad enough." She looked at him and nodded. "And I know you want it." She nodded as a smile slid across her face.

"Now there's the Reba I like to see." He said smiling back at her. She laughed, "Thanks." She said turning for the door handle. "Reba?" He said stoping her. She turned to face him. "I've never seen someone pour their entire heart out into something the way you do. You will be a big star one of these days. And I'll be there cheering ya on" He said. Reba smiled, and nodded. "Thanks for believin in me Narvel, I really do appreciate it." She reached for the door knob before letting her hand drop and turning back around. "Hey, do you wanna go grab a drink?"

Narvel shrugged. "Sure, why not. I just gotta clean up this mess I made and load up the rest of the equipment." They made their way out of the storage room, and down the hall.

"I can help ya."

Narvel snorted. "You? Help?"

Reba narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, no Reba i didn't mean it in a bad way, just, one amp alone probably weighs more than you, i got it."

She frowned, placing her hands on her hips. "I could get that out to the van."

Narvel sighed, gripping the back of his neck. "Go for it." He stepped out of her way, holding back a laugh as she stared at the amps timidly.

Reba took a deep breath, leaning down to clutch the bottom edges of the amp. She tried to lift it, scrunching her face up when it wouldn't move. Narvel held back a laugh as she started getting frustrated, tugging and pulling on the amp. "Reba stop, you're gonna hurt yourself."

She huffed frustrated, pushing her hair out of her face. "I can do it, just give me a minute."

"Look, if you really wanna help clean up the water over there." He handed her the rags.

Reba sighed, glaring at him as she turned towards the spill. She watched ad he picked the amp up with ease, rolling here eyes. She kneeled down, cleaning up the small puddle of water.

Narvel returned moments later, sticking his hands in his front pockets. "Everythin's loaded up, you good?"

"Yeah." Reba stood up, tossing the wet rag onto a nearby table. She hesitated as Narvel walked towards the door, grabbing his sleeve. She quickly let go when he turned to look at her. "Do you mind if we go somewhere else? I really don't feel like havin a drink around a bunch of people who booed me off stage."

"Yeah, of course. I'm pretty sure there's a bar just across the street."

"Ok, great." The two headed out of the bar, Narvel opening the door for her as they stepped outside.

"So how's Lisa?" Reba asked as they walked down to the crosswalk.

"She's doin ok, now that all the kids are in school it's a lot easier on the home front."

"I'll bet. How are they?"

"They're doin good, Brandon wants to learn guitar."

"Well how bout that." She grinned.

"Yeah. How's Charlie?"

Reba's smile faltered. She forced a grin when he looked over at her. "Charlie is Charlie."

Narvel nodded his head, both of them falling silent as they approached the bar. He lead them inside, both of them sitting

down on the padded stools.

"What can I get ya?" The bartender asked, throwing a towel over his shoulder.

"I'll have a beer."

"And you little lady?"

"A beer's fine, thank you."

"So," Narvel started as the bartender handed them their drinks. "What really happened up on stage?"

Reba choked on her beer, coughing. "I'm sorry?"

"Oh come on. We both know you didn't get stage fright, or forget the words, or get nervous. What happened?"

Reba shrugged, taking a swig at her drink.

Narvel shook his head, shrugging himself. "Alright, don't tell me."

She sighed, setting down her drink. "Charlie."

"What?"

"I saw Charlie with some girl and just kind of...I dunno." She shrugged again. "It was stupid of me."

Narvel shrugged, picking up his beer, leaning his elbows on the bar. "Doesn't sound stupid to me. He's your husband, i could see why you'd be upset."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." He nodded.

Reba let a small smile grace her features. "Thanks." He looked over at her and the smile quickly fell. "I'm sorry, i shouldn't be tellin you all this."

"You gotta have someone to talk to."

Reba sighed, looking down at her drink.

Cheer up." He nudged her. "How about we play a round of pool."

"Nah , that's alright."

"Oh come on, scared i'll beat ya?"

Reba raised an eyebrow as he picked up his beer, pressing it to his lips with a smile. "You're on Blackstock."

...

Reba dug through her purse in search for her hotel key, as she approached the room her and Charlie were renting out for the couple of days they stayed in Nashville.

"Hey baby." She said as the door opened, seeing Charlie sitting on the bed watching television. He flicked off the tv.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked angrily, his eyes fixed on the eggshell colored wall across from him.

"Right where you left me." She said casually, kicking off her boots.

"Don't you play dumb with me." He said glaring at her.

She raised her eyebrow taken back by his comment. "Charlie, you left me at-"

"How dare you cheat on me." He blurted out angrily, cutting her off

Reba stared at him wide eyed. "I'm cheatin on you? I'm cheatin on you!" She said appalled. "Charlie I just lost it tonight because of you. And I'm cheatin on you?" She shouted angrily.

"What the hell did I do to you?" He asked her. "I'm sorry I drove your ass down here so you could waste my time on your dream." He said throwing it back at her.

She stared at him speechless. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that my dream was such a burden on you." She said upset, turning to go to the kitchen space.

"I'm not done with you." He yelled as she walked away.

"Well I'm done with you." She said looking back.

"Why don't you go and boohoo to Narvel some more about how shitty a husband I am." He said emotionless.

"What does he have to do with anythin!"

"He's the one droppin you off at TWO in the mornin."

"Charlie why are you so mad!?" She asked as tears filled her eyes.

"Because he crossed the line!" He shouted. "You both did. You expect me to just sit in this damn hotel room while another man brings you home?!" He shouted, standing up.

"Charlie what did you expect me to do? Take a bus?" She yelled back.

"If our marriage mattered to you, maybe you would have." He said staring her dead in the eye.

She shook her head in disbelief as all sorts of emotions took over her. Her eyes welled up with tears, her breath was caught in her throat. She went to speak, but paused. She tried to catch her breath, and swallow back the lump but she couldn't.

"I'm done with you." She finally mustered out walking into the kitchen entryway.

"I said I'm not done with you!" He yelled, grabbing her wrist to stop her.

"Let me go!" She yelled tugging from his bone crushing grip. He held tighter and watched her struggle to break free. "Charlie I swear if you don't let go of me-" she said between clenched teeth. "Dammit Charlie, stop it!" She screamed hitting him hard in the chest with her free hand.

Anger filled his eyes, and Reba backed away, stumbling into the kitchen trying to distance herself from him. "I'm sorry Charlie." She cried, "I love you!" She screamed crying as he stalked forward. "Charlie please don't." She said as he stomped into the kitchen behind her. "Dammit Reba, how could you!?" He yelled at her as she stood against the wall. "Dammit!" He cursed flipping over the wooden kitchen table, scattering all of its contents onto the floor.

She gasped, tears streaming down her face."Charlie, baby..I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! We will go home right now, just you and me. We will go leave right now and be home by tomorrow, forget I ever mentioned singin. Please just calm down! Honey you're scaring me!" She pleaded with him as he stared at her emotionlessly. He didn't move, nor did he speak. He just opened and clenched his fist, and bit his lip.

"How dare you, make me look like a fool." He said in a cold voice.

"How dare you." He said walking towards her.

"Charlie-" she began.

"I said how dare you!" His voice booming as he took a swing at her face.

Reba flinched as his tough leather hand came wailing a crossed her mouth. More tears instantly welled up in her eyes, the pain stinging throughout her entire lower face. She stumbled back a few steps and grabbed her mouth with her hands.

"Damn you Charlie, damn you!" She screamed as blood dripped from her mouth and into her hand.

"Reba-" he reached for, shocked at his own actions.

She shoved passed him and ran into the bathroom slamming, and locking the door behind her. "Reba!" He banged on the door, tugging at the knob furiously. "Damn it Reba open the door!"

"Go away Charlie!" She screamed back at him, sinking down on the edge of the tub, grabbing a rag to stop her bleeding.

"Reba open the God damn door NOW!" He continued to bang on it, his voice raising louder and louder with each word.

"Leave me alone Charlie!" She yelled back.

"OPEN THE DOOR, NOW!" He screamed, banging his fist harder, kicking the door.

More tears fell down Reba's face as she slid to the floor, curling up in the small space between the bathtub and sink. "GO AWAY!"

Charlie raised his fist again, swearing when someone knocked on the door. He hesitated, deciding to ignore it when they knocked again. "Damn it." He left the kitchen, stomping to the front door and yanking it open. "What?"

The young man in uniform looked up at Charlie timidly. "Sir is there a problem here?"

Charlie glared down at him. "The only problem here is you comin to my room at three in the mornin."

"Forgive me sir, but we did get a couple noise complaints. We just wanted to make sure everything was ok."

Charlie bit his tongue, refraining himself from slapping him.

"Is it?"


	3. The Stairs

Narvel wiped the sweat off of his forehead, hoping off the stage as he finished setting up the equipment. The sun beat down on him and the rest of the band members as they waited for the sound check to begin. His boots shuffled through the dusty gravel as he made his way towards the van.

He caught a glimpse of red and turned, seeing Reba finally arriving at the small stadium, Charlie right at her side. He met them halfway, grinning. "Took you guys long enough."

Charlie let out a chuckle. "Reba here, decided to sleep in today."

Reba gave a strained smile, pushing her sunglasses further up her nose. Narvel just laughed. "Not surprised there, we kinda had a late night last night. Reba tell ya she whooped my butt at pool?"

"No. She didn't mention that." Charlie smiled down at her and she smiled back. "Beginner's luck."

"Must be." He glanced at Reba, his eyes locking on the fresh bruise on her lower right cheek, just above her jaw line. "What happened there?"

Reba's hand flew up to cover the bruise and Charlie tensed up. "I..um..." She felt Charlie's fingers squeezing her lower back. "I was tryin to open this cabinet and I tugged a little to hard, it swung out and smacked me in the face."

Narvel looked at her questioningly, noticing the couples tense stance. "Are you two alright, you seem a little..." He trailed off.

Charlie laughed his comment off, tightening his arm around Reba's waist. "Everythin's fine." He smiled down at her. "Isn't it?"

_ "Everythin's fine." Charlie glared down at the clerk, towering over him. "We'll make sure to keep it down. Have a nice night." He shut the door before the man could say another word. _

_ Charlie sighed, sinking down into the nearest chair, putting his head in his hands. After a couple of minutes he heaved himself up, heading for the bathroom. He gently knocked on the door, leaning his head against it. "Reba, Darlin?"_

_ He heard her sniffling before a quick, muffled 'what?' Sound through the room. "Darlin please open up. I promise i've cooled down." He heard quiet shuffling then the lock twisting. He took a step back as the door opened. Reba's face appeared between the small opening, her face red and puffy from crying. Charlie gently pushed his way into the bathroom._

_ She kept her gaze down as he approached her. He cupped her face in his hands, tilting it up to look at her mouth, a bruise already forming. "Baby i'm so sorry." He wrapped her into a hug, pulling her close to him._

_ Reba uneasily hugged him back, her eyes peering blankly over his shoulder. "I promise you that nothing like that's goin to happen again." He pulled away, holding her face in his hands again. "But you've got to understand that you can't be doin this sort of stuff, stayin out till two with another man, accusin me of cheating. Don't do it again, you understand?"_

_ Reba nodded hesitantly and Charlie smiled, dragging his thumb across her delicate cheek bone. "Good." He pulled her back into a hug. "I love you."_

_ Tears fell down her face as she hugged him back. "I love you too."_

Reba looked up at Charlie, forcing a smile as she looked back at Narvel. "Everythin's great."

...

"Home sweet home." Charlie swung the door to their house open. Reba moved past him, sighing in relief as she flopped down on the sofa.

"It feels good to finally be home."

Charlie nodded in agreement, flopping down next to her. "Maybe if we weren't on the road so much."

Reba ignored his comment, watching ad he let his head fall back, closing his eyes. "Don't get too comfortable, we have to head over to mama and daddy's pretty soon."

Charlie groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Do we really have to go to your parent's tonight?"

"It's family dinner Charlie, of course we do. Everyone else will be there."

"Doesn't mean we have to be." He grunted out.

Reba glared at him. "We're goin."

"Well how about you go, and I stay home." He said, closing his eyes again.

"We're both goin Charlie."

"Reba we just got home." He whined.

"We're goin." She repeated herself firmly.

"And who put you in charge?"

"Charlie you owe me one." Reba gestured towards the bruise on her cheek.

He bit his tongue, glaring up at the ceiling. "Fine. I'll go."

"Thank you." She stood up, heading out of the living room as Charlie remained on the couch, cursing to himself.

...

"What in the hell?" Clark mumbled, batting down the streamers that were hung in the doorway. "Clark!" Jackie hollered as the streamers were torn from the entryway.

"How in the hell am I supposed to get in here when you go shit hanging from the doors?!" He complained, handing her the streamers.

"Clark! It's for Reba! Now you hang it back up!" She said, pushing the decorations back into his hands.

He grunted, dragging the kitchen chair to the entry way.

"Mama why does this place have to look like a circus just for Reba?" Pake whined from the kitchen table, as he tied another blown balloon.

"Do ya'll not understand how big of a deal this is?" She said placing her hands on her hips scolding Pake.

Clark snickered, "you don't seem to let us forget." Jackie shook her head, sticking the roast in the oven. "I just want a nice family dinner." She said.

"Are we havin' cake?" Clark asked stepping off the chair once he finished the streamer placement.

"Daddy where have you been?" Alice asked sipping at her hot coffee.

"Susie Sue's out gettin' it." Pake snickered hitting a balloon into the air.

"Pake quit playing!" Alice hollered batting the red balloon from her face.

"What times Reba anyway" Pake asked. "She should be here soon, I'm hoping Susie gets here before she actually does." Jackie said shaking her head, looking at the time.

"That's what you get for sending Susie out." Alice said. Jackie shrugged.

"Pake keep blowin' those up!" Jackie said pointing to the bag of balloons, as he left the table.

"Mama! My head hurts!"

"I don't care! Finish it!" She said as he dramatically threw himself back onto the chair.

"Alice help him." Jackie said as she snickered at Pake.

She rolled her eyes grabbing a balloon.

"Is Charlie coming?" Alice asked.

Jackie shrugged, "I assume."

"Great." Clark sarcastically said.

Pake and Alice chuckled.

"Clark you knock that off." Jackie scolded hitting his arm lightly.

Clark snickered.

"Remember. Nice, normal, family dinner." Jackie reminded them, as she left the kitchen, moving into the living room to make sure everything was in place. She was straightening out one of the fallen streamers when the front door opened. She watched as her youngest daughter leaned back against the door to open it more, the cake in both hands.

"Hey mama." Susie kicked the door shut.

"Did you get the cake?"

Susie rolled her eyes. "No, it's a pile of rocks." She gestured towards the box in her hands.

"Don't you sass me Lil' Missy." Jackie shot her a look only a mama could give. "Now go put that in the kitchen before Reba Nell gets here." Jackie came up behind her daughter, pushing her towards the kitchen.

"Mama would you relax, she'll like it either way." Just then the front door opened.

Jackie glanced over her shoulder, practically shoving Susie into the kitchen seeing her second youngest. "Reba Nell!" Jackie exclaimed.

Reba grinned as Charlie helped her out of her coat. "Hey mama." She met her half way and wrapped her arms around her mama's waist as Jackie's went around her; both of them squeezing tight. "Gosh I missed you." She pulled away, wiping a stray tear away.

"Don't let your daddy see that." Reba chuckled, wiping away another one. Jackie smiled over at her son-in-law. "Hey Charlie."

"Hello ma'am." He greeted Jackie, approaching the two redheads.

K "Charlie how many times do I have to tell you stop callin' me ma'am! Makes me feel like an old woman, call me Jackie or mama." She gave him a quick hug.

Reba raised a questioning eyebrow. "Mama what's with the streamers?"

Jackie grinned excitedly. "Why don't you come into the dining room and find out."

Charlie and Reba looked at each other confused as they followed Jackie through the entryway, batting at the streamers as they tangled around their face.

"Reba!" Susie exclaimed.

Reba looked around the dining room shocked. "Mama what is all this?" Her eyes traveled from the balloons to the cake that read 'Can't Even Get the Blues #1."

"Congrats on your first number one baby."

"Oh mama." Reba hugged Jackie with tears in her eyes.

"Told you she'd cry." Pake snickered.

Reba pulled away from her mama, wiping tears from her face. "Shut up you." She extended her arms for a hug.

"How you doin' Little Red." Pake hugged her back. She pulled away, smacking his chest. "Don't call me that." He rolled his eyes.

Reba greeted her sisters, tearing up when she got to Clark. "Hi daddy." She wrapped her arms around Clark's neck.

He hugged her back, giving her a tight squeeze. "Hey little Red." Reba smiled.

"How come he can call you Little Red and I can't!" Pake whined.

"Because you're a pain in the ass." Alice drawled out and Pake sulked.

"Watch it now." Jackie warned her children.

Reba pulled away, smiling at her family. "Thank you all so much."

"You earned it sweetheart." Jackie kissed her daughter's cheek before turning back to everyone else. "Now everyone just talk and hangout, dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes."

"Charlie you wanna get a beer?"

"Sure." Charlie nodded, following Pake into the kitchen.

Reba began following the two, only to be stopped by Alice. "Where are you goin?"

"To make sure they don't kill each other." Alice nodded her head in approval, letting go of Reba's arm. Reba rolled her eyes, heading out onto the back porch where her husband and brother were.

"How was Nashville?"

"It was ok." Charlie shrugged.

Reba rolled her eyes. "It was great. The weather up there was really nice, the people were nice, it's a great place."

Charlie just shrugged again. "I guess so." He grumbled out.

Reba shot him a look. "But it's good to be back home."

"I bet." Pake said, squinting his eyes as his sister turned her head to glare up at her husband. "Reba Neller what happened to your face?"

She whipped her head back in place to look at Pake. "What are you talkin about?"

"You got a big ol' bruise on your cheek, what happened?" He discreetly glanced at Charlie who seemed un-phased by the question.

"Oh, that. I was tryin to get a pair of my boots from the top shelf in our closet, it fell and smacked me in the face."

Pake looked at her sister in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yeah." Reba nodded."

Charlie watched Pake, clenching his jaw. "Is there a problem here?"

Pake's eyes moved from his little sister to Charlie. He shrugged, taking a drink from his beer bottle. "Not really. But do you honestly expect me to believe that she got that bruise from a fallin boot?"

"That's what happened." Charlie spoke before Reba could.

"Bull shit."

Tension quickly filled the air and Reba laughed nervously, playing with her hands. "Boy it sure is nice out tonight isn't it. Look at all those stars!" She tried to distract the two.

Charlie ignored his wife. "What exactly are you implyin?"

"I'm not i'mplyin anythin. Simply makin an observation."

"What's your deal?" Charlie took a step forward.

"Charlie." Reba placed a hand on his shoulder, only to have it shrugged off.

Pake stepped forward as well. "I think we both know where Reba got that bruise."

"I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"Don't play dumb with me Charlie."

"Play! Let's play a game!" Reba tried again to distract them again. "Everybody loves charades! Alice!" She called out for her older sister, desperately trying to relieve the tension.

"So come on, tell me how she got that bruise?" He glanced over at his sister. "Or do you wanna tell me Reba?"

Reba looked at her brother speechless, not knowing what to say. Charlie stepped in front of her, moving closer, face to face with Pake. "Pake you're about to cross a line, and if you do you're not gonna like what's on the other side."

"You think i'm scared of you?" Pake crossed his arms, returning Charlie's harsh glare.

They stared at each other, Reba standing behind them in silence. She tugged at Charlie's jacket but he ignored her completely, not even flinching. They held eye contact a bit longer before Charlie finally spoke up. "You're not worth my time." He turned, breaking their eye contact and firmly grasped Reba's hand as he lead them towards the back door. Reba gave a quick glance over her shoulder at Pake as she moved along side Charlie.

Pake smirked. "To afraid to pick on somebody your actual size?"

Charlie stopped dead in his tracks, causing Reba to stumble. He let go of her hand, turning and stalking back over to Pake without a word. Reba quick to follow him. He stared Pake square in the eye, glaring at the smirk on his face.

Reba gasped when Charlie bent his arm back, punching Pake square in the nose. Pake doubled over, pressing his hand against his nose. He pulled his hand away, blooding running out of his nose. He glared up at Charlie. "You son of a bitch." He swung his fist, connecting with Charlie's jaw.

Charlie stumbled back. "Pake!" Reba yelled at her brother in disbelief. Her eyes widened as Charlie charged at Pake and they were soon wrestling with each other, throwing punches left and right. "Knock it off! Reba yelled at them, trying to pull them apart. "Charlie!"

They ignored her, both of them trying to get the other in a headlock. "Cut it out!"

"What the hell is goin on out here!" Alice stepped out onto the back porch, upon hearing all the commotion.

"Get daddy."

Alice nodded, heading back into the house. Reba managed to push the two apart, slipping between them and putting a hand on both of their chests. "Knock it off both of you! What the hell's the matter with you two!"

Pake pushed her away, swinging at Charlie again. They returned to there previous actions, beating at each other trying to get the upper hand. Reba beat and slapped at Charlie's back repeatedly. "Stop it! Damn it stop it!"

She felt herself being pulled back and pushed to the side as her father stepped in front of the two 'men'. Without a word Clark grabbed them by the scruff of their necks, pulling them apart. "Knock it off, both of you!" He barked. He pushed them away from each other, Pake stumbling into the railing. Reba stood off to the side, her chest heaving up and down as she glared at her brother, her face red from yelling.

Everyone was now all out on the patio, all quiet except for Clark. "You are grown men, stop actin like a bunch of ten year olds!"

"He hit her!" Pake exclaimed in anger.

"Shut up Pake!" Reba hollered, letting her emotions get the better of her as she rushed forward and swung her own fist at her brother. She felt a sharp pain run along her knuckles as she came in contact with his jaw. Clark caught her fist before she could hit Pake again, dragging her back by waist. "Every body knock it off!"

He pushed her towards Charlie. "This is going to end right here, and right now. I don't care if you apologize to each other or not but you are goin to put your big boy pants on and act like god damn adults! You will sit through this dinner without sayin another word to each other, you hear me?"

Pake nodded reluctantly. "Yes sir."

Charlie stalked off to the other side of the porch, swearing silently to themselves. Reba stood in silence as she held her sore hand. "No more of this." Clark concluded, shaking his head as he stalked back into the house.

Jackie came up, patting Reba on the back. "I'll get some ice for your hand, go tend to him." She gestured towards Charlie. Jackie left and Reba glanced at Pake, shooting him a glare before making her way to the other side of the porch.

She sat down next to Charlie on one of the large patio chairs. "I don't need a lecture Reba."

"I'm not here to give you one." Charlie sighed. "Let me take a look." She took his face in her hands, examining it. "Well, you got yourself a pretty good shiner there, but other than that i think you're ok."

"What about you, you got a pretty good hit in."

"I'm alright."

"Let me see." He took her hands away from his face, looking over the one she'd hit Pake with. He rubbed his thumb over the parts of her hand that was still red. "You mad at me?"

Reba sighed, falling back against the chair as he kept her hands in his. "I probably should be, but i'm really not. He shouldn't of been buttin' into our business like that. Should you two have gotten in a fight? No. Should I have hit him? Even more no."

"I'm sorry baby."

"It's ok." She tilted her head up and kissed him, laying her head on his shoulder.

Pake sneered as he watched the couple.

...

"Reba can I talk to you for a minute?" Charlie asked Reba, tapping on the door before he stepped into their bedroom.

"Sure honey, what is it?" She said as he sat down on their bed.

"Well how do you feel about us maybe startin' a family of our own?" He asked her.

"You mean a baby?" Reba asked surprised, all her attention on him.

He nodded, "Yeah a baby."

"Honey, I thought you didn't want any kids." Reba said.

He shrugged, "Well I didn't but then I realized how much I love you and now that you're becoming this big star, I think it's time." He said.

"Charlie what brought all of this on?"

"Seein you tonight, with your family...before the fight, you looked so happy. I want that to be us Reba, i want that with you."

"I don't know Charlie, my career's just taking off, I can't be havin' a baby!" She said shaking her head, hesitantly.

"Reba, we have so much love to give."

"I don't know Charlie, I'm not much of the mothering type. I'm not sure I have what it takes."

Charlie grinned, "Darlin' this baby would be the luckiest little thing. He would be the best of us."

"So now this baby is a boy?" Reba said chuckling.

"Well I figured it was better to call him something than just 'it'!" He said laughing.

Reba nodded, "I suppose."

"So what do you say Reba, will you start a family with me?" He asked standing up.

Reba sighed. "I can't give you an answer right now."

"Sure you can, just say yes or no." He grinned.

"This is not some itty bitty situation, Charlie if we have a baby it's gonna change our whole life."

"Reba-"

"If you make me answer right now it's goin to be no." Charlie's face fell. "Just...give me time to think about it, ok?"

Charlie sighed. "I guess."

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Can't we just treat today as any other Saturday?" Charlie grumbled as Reba cooked him breakfast at the stove.

"Sure we can, honey." She said in a fake sympathetic tone as she turned off the burner on the stove.

"I just don't get this whole Valentine's Day deal crap. I mean who comes up with this garbage anyways?" He asked flipping through all the Valentine's Day ads in the newspaper.

Reba shrugged flipping the scrambled eggs onto his plate, along with the bacon and toasts she had made for him.

"I don't know, but don't ruin today." She said sitting the plate in front of him.

"Reba." He groaned, holding up the piece of toast she had cut into a heart shape.

"Oh come on Charlie! Today's supposed to be a day to show love for the people you love."

He shook his head biting into the toast. "I just don't get it."

Reba rolled her eyes.

"We didn't expect you too."

"Get me some salt." He said taking a bite of his eggs.

"You have two feet." She said sarcastically getting some food for herself.

"I thought today was a day to show love for the people you love?" He said mocking her.

"Well you haven't showed me any love yet today!" She said slamming the salt shaker in front of him.

"You haven't given me a chance too."

"I didn't have too, I know you're not going to. You're gonna be nothin but a mean ole' man today."

"I don't see the point of havin to make a big deal out of somethin we do everyday. We're married, we don't need some stupid holiday to remind us."

"We don't have to make a big deal out of it. Let's just have a little fun. We're always so busy, when's the last time we got to do somethin nice for each other?"

"Reba I provide a salary. That's nice enough."

"Well I do too!"

"See, we're already nice to each other."

Reba frowned, resting her chin her hand as she watched him scarf down his food. "Can we at least go out to a nice restaurant or somethin?"

"A snowball's chance in hell." He grunted out with a full mouth, not tearing his eyes away from the paper. "Every place in town is goin to be packed wall to wall with couples."

"Well then how about a romantic dinner here? Right at home."

"You cookin?"

She sighed in disappointment, standing up and taking her plate. "Just forget it." She dumped her dish in the sink, no longer hungry. She grabbed her mug, heading for the front porch.

"Reba?"

"Yeah?" She looked back at him hopefully.

"Have you started the laundry yet?"

...

Reba wrapped her arms around herself, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited in line at the pick counter. Her entire day had consisted of chores and Charlie screaming at a television set drinking beer. How romantic.

And now her she was, picking up Chinese food on Valentine's Day. She sighed, stepping forward when it was finally her turn. Charlie was right, every restaurant in town seemed to be packed. "Hey Reba." The cashier smiled.

"Hey Tommy."

"No Charlie tonight?"

"Nah, he's at home sick."

"Oh man, on Valentine's Day too. Well, I hope he feels better."

"Thanks." She gave him a polite smile, paying for the food and heading off. She tossed the bag into the passenger seat, starting her car. She looked up, pausing when she spotted a couple across the street, holding hands and laughing. She sighed, pulling out of her parking space, flipping on the radio.

Patsy Cline's sorrowful voice filled the car and Reba quickly changed the station. Although a favorite, she wasn't exactly in the mood to hear about heartache. She rolled her eyes when another tear jerking song came on. She changed the station again, holding back a scream when for the third time another depressing song played. "When did country become the most depressing genre known to man!" She scoffed to herself, sighing as she propped her arm against the window, holding her head in her hand.

The front door practically slammed open and Charlie glanced at his wife. Only for a mere second before he turned his attention back to the football game on tv.

She rolled her eyes, shrugging off her coat. She stomped over, tossing the bag full of food on the side table next to him. "Here."

"What's this?" He questioned, poking at the bag.

"Dinner."

Charlie opened it, scrunching up his nose. "You couldn't make somethin?"

"No Charlie." She gritted her teeth, heading over to the dining table and picking up the messy stack of mail. "I couldn't just make somethin. Because I've been bustin my hump all day cleaning this house top to bottom. The last thing I wanna do is slave over a hot stove for a man who wouldn't even appreciate it."

"Don't be such a baby."

Reba clenched her hands, seething. "You know what I've had-" She was cut off by the phone ringing. She tossed the mail at him frustrated. "Sort through the bills and see what needs to be paid first." She headed into the kitchen, grabbing the phone off it's cradle. "Hello?"

"Hey, Reba it's me. Narvel."

"Hi Narvel what can I do for ya?"

"Sorry to call you on Valentine's, I just needed to double check if we were leaving on Saturday or Monday?"

"I think we all agreed on Monday, that way we'll have the weekend to get the bus and everythin ready."

"Ok. Great. Sorry." She heard the nervousness in his voice and couldn't help but laugh.

"Narvel you're fine."

"I'm your tour manager, I should know this stuff."

"You're doin great. Relax." She heard him take a deep breath.

"How's your day goin?"

Reba glanced around the corner at Charlie, rolling her eyes as she watched him stuffing his face. "It's goin alright." She left the kitchen, walking down the short hallway to her bedroom. "Yours?"

He let out a small chuckle. "Pretty uneventful."

"Don't you and Lisa have anything planned?" She sank down onto her bed, leaning against the headboard.

"She's out of town with the kids."

"Why didn't you go with em?"

"I had to get something's done around the house. Plus peace and quiet is pretty rare here, gotta take advantage of it when you can."

"Oh."

"What about you? Any big plans with Charlie?"

"No. He's... sick."

"Sorry to hear that. Well if you have some free time, I had this great idea for your next show."

A smile appeared on her face for the first time that day. "I'd love to hear it."

...

Charlie raised a questioning eyebrow as he walked into their bedroom, seeing his wife still on the phone. Reba glanced up at him, clicking her tongue. "I've got to go... Yeah it was nice talkin to you too... Ok, bye." She hung up with a smile on her face.

"Who was that?"

"Mama." She quickly responded, setting the phone down on her night stand.

"Really? You guys were talkin for a while."

She shrugged. "Not really."

"Reba you were on the phone for almost two hours."

She looked at him shocked. "Really?" He nodded. "Huh. I didn't realize it was that long."

Charlie rolled his eyes, kicking off his shoes and un tucking his shirt. "You gonna eat somethin?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You gotta eat."

"Later." She reassured him. "Game over?" She watched as he took off his belt, tossing it onto the floor, she rolled her eyes.

"Yup."

"Who won?"

"Do you really care?"

She shrugged. "Not really." She watched as he rounded the bed, sitting down next to her. He leaned in to kiss her and she pulled away, glaring at him. "What are you doin?"

"What does it look like?" He leaned in to kiss her again, only to have her push him away.

"Cut it out! I'm still mad at you."

"Oh come on darlin." He cupped her face. "It's Valentine's Day." He pressed his lips against hers before she could protest, pushing her onto her back.

Her head hit the pillow and she pushed at him. He didn't budge and she slapped his chest. He ignored her, his hands making their way to her hips as he tore his lips from hers, kissing along her neck. "Charlie stop it!" She pushed at him again, smacking the back of his head this time.

He pushed himself up, hovering over her as he glared down. "What the hell is your problem?"

Reba glared back at him. "My 'problem' is that you've been sittin on your ass all day drinkin beer. You never once helped me with the cleanin, or even offered to. You've paid no attention to me, you haven't even told me you loved me once today. So i'm not gonna lay here and let you do whatever you want just because it's 'Valentine's Day'." She sneered at him, trying to sit up. "Stop bein a jackass, let me up."

Charlie pushed her back down and Reba gasped as he took her hands in his and pinned them down to the bed. "You will NOT talk to me that way do you hear me?"

Reba shrank back against the pillow at his harsh stare. "Charlie-

"I'm not going to be ridiculed by my own wife. You will treat me with respect and nothing else. You got it?" She remained silent and he tightened his grip around her wrists, making her gasp. "I said do you got it?"

"Yes, yes I got it." She nodded her head frantically, trying to pull herself out of his grip. "Charlie you're hurting me."

He smirked, loosening his grip but still keeping her pinned down. "Good. Now where were we?" He moved down to her neck again, letting go of her wrists. She gasped, gripping his shoulders when he bit down on her skin roughly, a tear slipping from her eye.


	5. Chapter 5

Glad to be back on the road?"

Charlie snorted. "Oh it's a blast."

Chris, one of Reba's band member's, laughed. "You can't even try to sound happy about it?"

Charlie shrugged, taking a drink of his beer as he leaned heavily against the bar. "I'm home for two weeks, then i'm back on a bumpy trailer for about a month. I'm thrilled."

"It ain't that bad." Chris nudged him. "At least we don't have to travel tonight."

"I guess."

"What are you gonna do tonight?"

"Probably get bitched at by my wife, the usual." They both chuckled. "Nah, Reba and I are gonna stay at a hotel instead of on the bus. What about you?"

"You remember my wife, Carrie?" Charlie nodded. "Well we were gonna go out tonight."

"That's right, you live in this town huh."

"Yup."

"Well that'll be fun."

"It would be, but we don't have anyone to watch the kids."

Charlie perked up. "How many you got?"

"Just two. Jason's four and the baby's only six months."

"Me and Reba will watch them."

"Really?" Charlie nodded. "You and Reba?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Reba doesn't really seem like the kid type, no offense."

"She isn't really. But she's warmin up to the idea." He smirked, finishing his bottle.

...

"Oh would you quit moppin around, it ain't the end of the world." Charlie crossed his arms, starring at his wife disapprovingly.

Reba was strewn out lazily across the bed. She lifted her head to glare at him. "I'm tellin you know I will not be responsible for those kids. You agreed to do it, you can look after them."

"And what are you goin to do? Just sit there and do nothing?"

"That's exactly what i'm gonna do."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Would you grow up, you'll just be watching two kids."

"I won't be doin anything."

He opened his mouth to argue, clenching his fist when someone knocked at the door. "That's probably them." He headed for the door. "And would you get up!" He scolded her.

Reba rolled her eyes, sitting up and leaning against the head board. She grabbed her book off the nightstand, ignoring the situation at hand.

"Hey, thanks so much for doin this." Chris thanked him right as Charlie opened the door.

"Of course. Who's this little lady?" He referred to the baby in his arms.

"This, is Sarah."

Charlie grinned, his gaze dropping down to the little boy hiding behind his father. He bent down, placing his hands on his knees. "And what's your name little feller?"

The four year old slipped his thumb out of his mouth, hesitantly looking at Charlie. "Jason."

"Oh shoot, i'm gonna be late." Chris looked at his watch. "Again, thanks so much for doing this." He handed the baby over to Charlie, shrugging off the diaper bag and handing it over to him as well. "Everything they need should be in there. There's diapers, wipes, and formula. For the formula every two ounces is one scoop, she usually eats around four. And-"

"I got it buddy. You get going."

"Ok. Jason, i'll be back in a couple hours, be good for Charlie and Reba ok?"

"Ok dad." He hugged his son before taking off. Charlie laughed as soon as Chris left Jason had ran into the room. He shut the door, bouncing the baby in his arms as he came around the corner. He held back a laugh seeing the little boy and his wife starring at each other blankly. "Who are you?"

Reba raised an eyebrow, setting her book down. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jason. Who are you?"

"Reba."

"That's a weird name."

"So is Jason." She picked up her book, trying to ignore him.

"What are you doing?"

"Reading a book." She answered blankly, not bothering to lift her eyes.

"What kind of book?"

"A grown up book."

"What's a grown up book?"

Reba cast her eyes upwards, raising her eyebrows. "Charlie?"

He sensed his wife's irritation and quickly swooped in. "Hey buddy, why don't we play over here." He pulled the four year old to the other side of the room, flipping on the tv and quickly finding cartoons. He opened up the diaper bag and pulled out a few toys, tossing them onto the floor. "There ya go." He quickly walked back over to his wife. "Are you really not gonna help?"

"You're the one babysittin', not me." She didn't bother taking her eyes off of the book.

"Reba!"

"Charlie I already told you this! It's your responsibility, not mine."

"Well you don't have to be such a bitch about it." He whispered harshly to her, so the little one wouldn't hear. Reba sent him a harsh glare, turning back to her book.

"Charlie will you play with me?"

"Sure buddy, give me one second. Here." He tried to hand the baby to Reba and she instantly scooted away.

"What are you doin?"

"I need you to take the baby so I can keep him entertained."

She shook her head. "No."

"Reba-"

"No."

"Reba-"

"I'm not takin her Charlie."

He sighed. "Charlie!" Jason yelled for his attention. "Here." He quickly propped the baby against Reba, dashing across the room so she couldn't give her back.

Reba sat there frozen. She glanced down at the baby, quickly catching her as she started to fall forward. "Charlie!" She held the baby in place, to scared to move a muscle. "Charlie get back here!"

"Sorry honey, i'm busy." He called over his shoulder as he helped Jason stack a set of building blocks.

Her heart pounded as she looked down at six-month year old. She hesitantly lifted her up, looking her over. "You're kinda cute."

Reba grinned as the baby smiled, holding her up in a standing position. She let out a small giggle as the baby girl stamped her feet and wobbled back and forth.

Reba's smile quickly turned into a grimace as the baby grabbed her thumb, leaning down and slobbering all over it. "Oh yuck!"

"Alrighty...That's enough of that." Reba said tensely, pulling her thumb out of the baby's mouth, and instantly wiping it on her jeans.

"Oh no. Oh no, no. no." Reba panicked, frantically speaking out loud to herself as Sarah's lip puckered and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Charlie!" Reba yelled, as Sarah began to cry.

"I'm busy." He yelled back.

"Okay. Okay." Reba said trying to calm herself down.

"It's alright, honey." She cooed, standing up and bouncing her lightly on her hip, only for the baby to cry harder.

"No it's not, no it's not." Reba panicked, as tears welled up in her own eyes. "Shh, shh, shh." She said, bouncing her more. "My goodness, don't you have a set of lungs on you." She said as Sarah continued to scream. "Don't you have one of those pluggy thingys?" Reba asked, as she searched through the diaper bag left on the couch, balancing the unhappy baby on her hip. "Ah, of course you do!" She said proudly sticking it in the baby's mouth. "There we go, no more crying." Reba said relieved, wiping the tears from Sarah's eyes.

"Thanks for helping." Reba said scolding Charlie who sat pushing a toy car on the floor with Jason.

"You didn't need any help, you handled it." He said. Reba rolled her eyes, "Barely!", "Charlie you know I can't do this."

Charlie sighed, looking at Jason who was very much into their conversation.

"Reba we will talk about this later." He mumbled under his breath.

"No we're gonna talk about this right now!" She shot back.

Charlie glared at her.

"Reba there's children present."

Reba shot him a disapproving glare.

"Do you want me to take the baby for a little?" Charlie offered, as Reba shifted the baby to her other hip.

"Yeah would ya?" She said aggravated, quickly handing the baby off to him.

"Where you goin?" Charlie asked as Reba slipped on her coat and shoes.

"Out." She said zipping up her jacket.

"Can I go too?!" Jason asked eager to see where Reba was goin.

"Sure ya can buddy!" Charlie answered before Reba had a chance.

"Yay!" Jason ran over to the door putting on his jacket and boots.

Charlie snickered as Reba glared at the child, and then him.

"Where are we goin?" The small child asked trotting closely behind Reba.

"For a walk." Reba answered him shortly walking down the long hall.

"Can we play a game?" He begged desperately trying to keep up with Reba.

"I don't know any games."

"I'll teach ya."

Reba rolled her eyes.

"We could play mother may I! You know that game don't cha'?"

Reba shook her head, "No I don't know that game."

He sighed.

"I got one! How about follow the leader!? You must know that game!" He said excitedly jumping around Reba.

Reba shook her head, "why don't we just go for a walk."

"Like an adventure!?" Jason asked.

Reba sighed, "yeah like an adventure."

"Wanna know somethin?" He asked her.

"Sure." She mumbled out.

"I'm the worlds best explorer!" He claimed excitedly.

"Oh are you now?" Reba said smirking.

He nodded proudly.

"Well already then let's get explorin" she said trying to match his excitement.

"Okay! Follow me!" He said running far part her.

"Jason, don't you run too far ahead."

"I won't!" His voice trailing off.

"Jason I mean it!" She yelled louder when she saw he was out of her eyesight. "Jason! Do you hear me!?" She yelled again.

"I'll give you to the count of three." She yelled warning him.

"1...2...3." She slowly counted allowed each number getting increasingly threatening.

"Jason if you don't get your butt out here I'm gonna call your daddy!" She said trying a different approach. Still not seeing any signs of Jason she began to panic pacing throughout the halls of the hotel in search of the 'lost' four year old.

"Here I am!" He yelled popping out from behind a large potted plant.

"Jason!" She yelled, grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards her.

"Don't do that!" She scolded him dragging him behind her back towards their hotel room.

"Where are we going?" He asked trying to keep up with her.

"We are goin back to the room."

"But we were gonna go for a walk!"

"Walk's over." She blandly replied, gripping onto the hood of his jacket as she pulled him towards the hotel room. His little feet stumbling as he tried to keep up with her.

Charlie glanced up from the television when the door practically slammed open. "That was a quick walk."

Reba rolled her eyes, shrugging off her coat as the little boy bounced around the room. "Me and Reba played hide and go seek!"

Charlie looked at his wife in surprise, smiling. "That was nice of you." He stood up from the couch, making his way over to Reba and resting his hands on her shoulders. "Look at you warmin up."

She glared up at him, pushing his hands away. "We weren't playin anything. He ran off and hid from me. And to tell you the truth I almost didn't bother lookin for him."

"Reba-

"Charlie I told you I wanted no part in this, and for the last half hour that's all I've done."

"You're not even trying! How do you expect to have a baby if you won't even take the effort to take care of one?"

"Charlie I don't even know if us havin a baby is even a possibility right now. And you forcin me to do this is not helpin your chances."

He moved away from her, clenching his hands in frustration. "Have you even thought about it?"

"That's all I've been thinking about!"

Charlie winced as her voice grew loud, glancing over at the sleeping baby and little boy watching tv. "Come here." He grabbed her arm, pulling her into the kitchen. "Why are you so against this?"

"I'm not against it, but you can't just force a baby on someone and expect an answer right away!"

"Reba it's been almost two winks since I've brought it up!"

"Charlie if I were you I'd be more concerned on trying to keep our marriage from goin under than having a baby."

Reba immediately regretted her words seeing his eyes light up with anger. He brought his hand back and she squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself.

"Charlie?"

Her eyes opened and Charlie's hand dropped to his side as the little boy walked into the room. He turned around, crouching down to Jason't height. "Yeah buddy?"

"I'm hungry."

Charlie nodded, patting the little boys shoulder as he stood up again. "Alright." He turned towards Reba, her eyes focused on the counter to avoid looking at him. "You take care of that, I'm goin out."

She lifted her head, watching him wide eyed as he snatched his jacket and keys off the counter. "What do you mean you're goin out! You can't leave me here alone with them!"

He ignored her, heading for the door. "Charlie!" She rushed forward, grabbing his arm.

"Reba if I stay here I can guarantee I'll end up doin somethin I might regret later."

She let go of his hand, shrinking away at his cold stare. He gave her one last glare, slamming the door behind him. She sighed as the baby began crying, walking over to the bed and picking her up hesitantly. "Shh, it's ok. It's ok." Reba rocked her back and forth, letting out a sigh of relief as Sarah's crying began to cease. She laid her against Reba's chest, yawning. "It's all gonna be ok." Reba commented softly, laying her cheek against the baby's head, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Reba?"

"Yeah?" She turned around, looking down at Jason.

"Where'd Charlie go?"

Damned if she knew. "He went for a walk."

"Can I go with him?"

"No, he went for an adult walk."

"Oh..." The little boys face fell. "Reba?"

"Yeah?" She responded, running her fingers up and down the baby's back as she began falling asleep again.

"I'm hungry."

Okay, what do you want?" She asked gently laying the baby back onto the bed.

"How about hot dogs?"He asked following Reba out of the bedroom.

"I don't have any hot dogs buddy, how about we order something." She suggested sitting down at the small table with the hotel order menu.

"How about pizza?" She asked him, he nodded excitedly. "Alright, you go and play and I'll order it okay?" She said guiding him towards the small living space where a few toy cars were scattered.

Reba quickly dialed the pizza delivery number and ordered the pizza.

"What did they say?" Jason asked as she came through the entry way to the living space. "They said it'll be here within the half hour" he nodded continuing to push around his toy cars.

"Reba..?" Jason asked as Reba went back into the kitchen.

"Yes sweetheart?" She said stopping and turning around.

"Was Charlie going to hit you." He asked innocently. Reba shook her head, chocking back tears. "No, he wasn't going to hit me." she said faking a small smile.

"Mommy said hitting is bad."

She forced a smile towards him, ruffling his hair. "You should listen to your mommy. She's right."

xxx

"Jason, please sit down at the table." Reba asked Jason as she bounced the fussing baby.

"Why?" He whined crawling up on the wooden chair, slouching down in it.

"Because honey, the pizza will be here any minute." She said irritated.

Reba continued to soothingly bounce the baby, running her fingers lightly up and down her back.

"Reba Sarah's diaper needs changed!" Jason yelled from the table, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

"Does it?" Reba questioned peeking in through the side of the diaper.

She gagged, holding the baby away from her.

"It does." She nodded scrunching her nose.

Jason watched as she held the baby away from her, looking at her questioningly. "Don't you know how to change a diaper?"

She shook her head. "Don't you?"

He rolled his eyes dramatically at her. "I'm four. What are we gonna do?" He asked, plugging his ears as his baby sister began crying.

Reba giggled, "we'll figure something out."

"Pizzas here!" Jason squealed as he heard the knock on the door.

"Jason don't open it!" Reba scolded him as he ran across the room and unlocked and opened the door.

"Looks like you've got your hands full." The teenage boy smirked.

Reba laughed and nodded, "Just a little."

"I'll set this down for you." He said placing the pizza on the stand near the door.

"Oh thank you" Reba said moving out of his way smiling.

"That'll be 6 dollars please."

"Oh right."

"Here, hold her for a minute while I grab my purse." Reba shoved the screaming baby into the teenagers arms.

"Ma'am?" The boy questioned as he tensely held the red faced baby.

"Here you are." Reba said handing him a twenty.

"I'll get your change." He said handing her back the baby.

"Oh that's okay. Hey...you don't know how to change a diaper do Ya?" She asked him desperately.

He scrunched his face. "That's not really in my job description."

"I'll pay you!" She yelled after him as he started down the hall. He gave her a short wave goodbye before turning around the corner.

Reba shut the door, "Great." She mumbled, leaning heavily against the door. She looked down at the baby in her arms, scrunching up her nose. "Jason why don't you pick up your toys and I'll change your sister's diaper and then we can eat."

"But you don't know how to change a diaper."

"Looks like I'm gonna have to learn." She made her way over to the couch, cautiously holding the baby away from her at a safe distance.

"How?"

"Just pick up your toys." Reba laid the baby down on the couch, reaching over to pick up her diaper bag. She grinned when she pulled out a diaper and a box of wipes. "This isn't gonna be so hard." She unbuttoned the babies onesie, making faces at her as she reached for the tabs and pulled the diaper back.

Reba gagged, automatically putting the diaper back in place. Sarah giggled, trying to roll over. "Jason what time are your parents pickin you up?" She asked desperately, trying to keep the squirming baby in place.

"Daddy said he'd be back around nine."

She glanced at the clock, groaning when it only read seven.

...

Charlie creaked the door open to the hotel room, careful not to make any noise. He slipped into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He peered further into the room, seeing his wife curled up in one of the chairs. "Hey."

She glanced up at him, quickly dropping her gaze. He ignored her silence, slipping off his coat. "Everything go ok?"

"Yeah no thanks to you."

Charlie rolled his eyes, flopping down on the couch and grabbing the remote. "Oh quit your moppin. It obviously went well."

"That's not the point."

He flipped the tv on ignoring her. Reba glared at the back of his head, gritting her teeth. "Where'd you go?"

"Out."

"Where."

"What does it matter Reba?" He let out an exasperated sigh, clicking the volume up.

"Charlie I'm tryin to talk to you." She croaked out, her eyes filled with tears. He grunted in response. "Charlie!" She got up, standing in front of the tv.

"Damn it Reba what do you want?"

"I want you to listen to me! Charlie you left me all alone with those kids and you just took off."

"Yeah yeah." He rolled his eyes.

"How do you expect us to have a baby if I don't even know where you are half the time."

He perked up, turning off the tv. "Are you sayin you want to have a baby?"

"Not if things keep continuing like this."

He gritted his teeth. "Like what?"

"Us! We used to be so good together. Now it's like I don't even know you."

"That's ridiculous. I'm still the same Charlie that you married."

"No, the Charlie that I married appreciated me, he cared about me. I don't even know who I'm lookin at right now." Tears fell down her face but she held her ground, keeping her head up.

He clenched his fist, heaving himself up off the couch. "I don't appreciate or care about you? What the hell do you call me drivin you around half this god damn country for your silly little music career."

More tears fell down her face as she glared up at him. He glared back at her but she stood her ground. She would not be intimidated by her own husband. "You said you supported me."

"I'm sick and tired of it. I'm just suppose to sit back and stand in the shadows while you romp around doin God knows what."

"This is my dream Charlie. You knew what it would be like from the start."

"Well it's time for you to start acting like my wife."

"You want me to just stay home? Barefoot and pregnant, catering to your every need?"

"If you want the truth yes."

Reba stared at him in disbelief, gritting her teeth. "I can't do this anymore." She turned away from him, grabbing her purse.

"And where the hell do you think you're goin?"

"Out." She mocked him, grabbing the car keys off the dresser.

"Reba stop!" She ignored him, heading towards the door. "Damnit woman." He growled out, grabbing her wrist.

She jerked back, glaring at him. "Let go of me." She tried yanking her wrist away from him, making him squeeze it tighter. "Let go!" He dragged her towards him, pulling her other wrist into his hands.

"Give me the keys."

"No."

"Give. Me. The. Keys." He spoke out through gritted teeth. She shook his head and he tightened his grip. Reaching over he pried the set of keys out of her hand, yanking them away from her.

"Charlie give them back."

"Get them." He held the keys up above above her head, raising them each time she tried to reach for them.

"You're actin like a complete child! Just let me leave!"

"Why, so you can go out and screw some random guy?"

Reba's face grew red and her nostrils flared as she glared up at him. "You are unbelievable. I don't need your permission to leave." She pushed away from him, picking up her purse that'd fallen to the ground.

He yanked her back again, gripping her upper arms. "You're not goin anywhere."

"Charlie I swear to God if you don't let go of me-"

"You'll what?" He squeezed hard, making her wince.

"Let go of me." She struggled to get away from him, managing to slip her arm out from under his grasp. He was quick to grab her wrist again, crushing it under his much bigger hand. Tears welled up in her eyes and she gathered enough strength to push him away, slapping him across the face.

"You bitch." He held his red cheek for a second before stalking towards her again. Reba pushed him away and he was quick to shove back at her. She fell against the wall, banging her head against one of the lamps on the wall. She gasped in pain as she slid to the floor, curling up in a ball as she clutched the back of her head.

Charlie ran a hand through his hair, sighing. A minute passed before he crouched down in front of her. "Darlin I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to go that far." He reached his hand out.

"Don't touch me!" She seethed out, dragging herself away from him, pulling herself up off the floor. He stood up straight as she did and met her eye to eye. Tears streamed down her red face, her hair sticking out in various places.

"Reba." He tried pleading with her.

"Remember how you said you'd always protect me, how you'd never let anyone hurt me?" Her voice was hoarse, raising in volume with each word and cracking; tears continuously pouring down her shook her head when he wouldn't meet her gaze, turning around and yanking the door open.

Charlie winced as the door slammed shut. He looked around the hotel room, his throat tightening as he saw the obvious sight of struggle between the two. He sank down on the couch, dragging his hands down his face. He looked at the keys that were still clutched tight in his hands, sneering at them in disgust before chucking them at the dresser.


End file.
